Rotary ram compressors are disclosed in the inventor's earlier International Patent Application serial number: PCT/US00/17044, entitled “Rotary ram fluid pressurizing machine”, wherein the phenomenon of ram pressure rise, which occurs when a gas is rammed into a suitably shaped diffuser moving at a high speed, is utilized to develop a pressure gradient between two points across a gas stream. In an exemplary embodiment, vanes attached to rotary disks form channels, which act as diffusers when the disks are rotated, wherein the kinetic energy of the rammed in gases relative to the moving channels is converted into a ram pressure rise.
As rotary ram compressors have no rubbing parts within them, so, they can be used in the applications wherein relatively high operating rotational speeds are needed, i.e. gas turbine engines and the like. In the before mentioned patent application, the diverging stream of the rammed-in gases are admitted directly from the channels to the relatively inner (or outer) part of the compressor's rotor. The admission of a diverging stream of gases will be associated with turbulence of the gases at the point of admission, which leads to an additional increase in the temperature of pressurized gases supplied by the compressor, and thus decreasing the operating efficiency of any following compressor stage.
Thus, there is a need for a rotary ram compressor having improved channel configuration, which decreases the overall rise in the temperature of gases during the compression process, and thus improving the operating efficiency of any subsequent compressor stage.
Prior art made of record, which is not relied upon, includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,868 by Nishikawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,399 by Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,244 by Nishikawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,835 by Kim, Japan Pat. No. JP354013002A, Japan Pat. No. JP35508794A, and German Pat. No. DE3243169A1. Each of them showing a compressor impeller having a first disk and a second disk and a plurality of vanes arranged there-between,